Episode 1 The Time War (Part 2: Transcript)
This is the uncut and unfixed version of Episode 1 Part 2. The numbers next to them are timestamps and the names at the beginning are who's talking. If you would like a cut version with typos fixed, please go ahead and read the first episode's cut version here: Episode 1: The Time War (Part 2) Now here's the transcript, injoy!!! · Andre132 Starring: · LabRatsLover9 · 1:29 LabRatsLover9 · 1:29 Andre132 Andre132 · Lycan Princess · RandomBiscuit · Show time! · 3 · 2 · 1 · 1:30 Lycan Princess 1 · 1:30 LabRatsLover9 (cute eyes) he's ready too!!! · 1:30 Andre132 Go · 1:30 LabRatsLover9 okay · Andre, have you been healed yet? · 1:30 Andre132 Yeah. · 1:30 LabRatsLover9 okay · Let's go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, Pizza's on me! · 1:31 RandomBiscuit If he hadn't been healed he would have been dead · 1:31 Andre132 OK · 1:31 LabRatsLover9 may I drive the car? · 1:31 Andre132 Sure! · * Andre132 gets in. · 1:31 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 gets in car · everyone in!!! · 1:32 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit gets in car · 1:32 Lycan Princess https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzgdtESO8_0 · 1:32 LabRatsLover9 This is playing in the car: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZSHjUZHZ3s · 1:32 Lycan Princess NO NO NO · * Lycan Princess runs away from car · 1:32 LabRatsLover9 okay · 1:32 Andre132 * Andre132 teleports Lycan in and locks doors. · 1:32 LabRatsLover9 is everyone in the car and ready to go? · 1:32 Lycan Princess NO · NO · NO · 1:32 Andre132 Yes! · 1:33 LabRatsLover9 okay · 1:33 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit watches Pokemon the movie · 1:33 Lycan Princess * Lycan Princess sobbs · 1:33 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 starts to sing beautifully along with this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZSHjUZHZ3s and starts driving · 1:33 Andre132 * Andre132 puts on seatbelt. · * Andre132 sees we ran over Cory Matthews. · 1:33 LabRatsLover9 We're not alone · this time we brought some friends! · oh no!!! · 1:34 Andre132 Who? · What? · Where? · 1:34 LabRatsLover9 it's a song · We · listen to it? · 1:34 Andre132 No. · 1:34 LabRatsLover9 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZSHjUZHZ3s · 1:34 Andre132 Are we there yet? · 1:34 LabRatsLover9 not yet · almost! · 1:34 RandomBiscuit Are we there now? · 1:34 LabRatsLover9 no · 1:35 Andre132 * Andre132 shakes car. · 1:35 Lycan Princess * Lycan Princess hides under the cushions · 1:35 LabRatsLover9 we're here!!! · 1:35 Andre132 * Andre132 lays on cushions. · 1:35 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 teleports us all in there and the doors are locked · 1:35 Andre132 OhAh! · 1:35 LabRatsLover9 you're welcome Lycan! · 1:35 Lycan Princess * Lycan Princess afks like a boss · * Lycan Princess wil come back some day · 1:35 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit orders pizza · 1:35 Andre132 * Andre132 breaks doors. · 1:36 LabRatsLover9 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjY9k_mEGWs · 1:36 Andre132 * Andre132 throws pizza at Biscuit. · 1:36 LabRatsLover9 you're all welcome! · 1:36 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit eats pizza in one bite · 1:36 Andre132 * Andre132 sees Bonnie and Chica walking towards us. · 1:36 LabRatsLover9 hi · 1:36 Andre132 Run! · 1:36 LabRatsLover9 OKAY GOLDEN FREDDY BE QUIET! · 1:36 Andre132 * Andre132 panics. · 1:36 LabRatsLover9 sees Toy Chica · whoa · how are you kid friendly? · how in any way are you kid friendly? · 1:37 Andre132 * Andre132 kills Toy Chica. · Lol · 1:37 LabRatsLover9 thanks · 1:37 Andre132 NP. · 1:37 LabRatsLover9 OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!!! · 1:37 Andre132 * Andre132 gets put in animatronic suit. · 1:37 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 turns into Taurus · NOOOO · 1:37 Andre132 Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! · * Andre132 attacks Lover. · 1:38 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 teleports and heals Andre · AHHHH · * LabRatsLover9 faints · 1:38 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit eats more food · 1:38 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 is dead · 1:38 Andre132 * Andre132 attacks Biscuit. · 1:38 RandomBiscuit Did I miss something? · O.O · 1:38 Andre132 :O · * Andre132 breaks out of suit. · 1:38 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 turns into normal Lover · 1:38 Andre132 * Andre132 heals Lover, · 1:39 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 gets stuffed in Chica suit · 1:39 Andre132 Nooooooo!! · 1:39 LabRatsLover9 *toy Chica · * LabRatsLover9 attacks Andre · 1:39 Andre132 * Andre132 grabs Biscuit and Lycan and gets in the car. · * Andre132 drives away. · 1:39 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 teleports into car drivers seat · 1:39 RandomBiscuit What about Lover? · 1:39 LabRatsLover9 oh gosh · nvm · * LabRatsLover9 teleports back · 1:39 Andre132 Ha! · * Andre132 crashes. · 1:40 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 is stuck as · * LabRatsLover9 is stuck as Toy Chica · * LabRatsLover9 still has bionics O.O · * LabRatsLover9 is near unstoppable · 1:41 Andre132 * Andre132 has fallen in a river and is headed for a waterfall while unconcious. · 1:41 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 teleports next to Andre · * LabRatsLover9 stops him from falling · listen here · 1:41 Andre132 :O · 1:41 LabRatsLover9 the real Lover... is dead · I'm the new Lover · 1:41 Andre132 * Andre132 kills the new Lover. · 1:41 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit finds Andre and Lover · 1:41 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 kicks Andre off of waterfall · 1:41 Andre132 Heeeeeeellllllpppppppp!!!!a, · 1:42 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 (the real me) is lying on the floor at Freddy's · 1:42 Andre132 * Andre132 dies. · 1:42 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit kicks Lover off the waterfall · 1:42 Andre132 Thanks Biscuit! · 1:42 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 tries to get up off of Freddy's floor, but is too weak · * LabRatsLover9 faints · 1:42 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit drives back to Freddie's · 1:43 LabRatsLover9 *Freddy's · 1:43 Andre132 * Andre132 is still layong in water. · 1:43 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit sees Lover and heals her · 1:43 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 is unhealable · 1:43 Andre132 * Andre132 is still dead, but is healable. · 1:43 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly · Save Andre · just Leave me heree · *here · * LabRatsLover9 faints again · 1:44 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit nods and goes back to save Andre · 1:44 Andre132 10 seconds until I am unhealable. · 10 · 9 · 8 · 7 · 6 · 1:44 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit finds Andre and heals him · 1:44 Andre132 5 · Yay! · Thanks! · 1:45 RandomBiscuit Look, Andre · 1:45 Andre132 * Andre132 goes to Lover. · 1:45 RandomBiscuit Lover needs our help! · 1:45 Andre132 What is it, Biscuit? · Oh. · 1:45 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 is dead · 1:45 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit super speeds to Freddy's · 1:45 Andre132 * Andre132 drives to Andreville Hospital with Lover and Biscuit. · We're here! · * Andre132 places Lover down on bed. · 1:46 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly, but closes them again · 1:47 Andre132 * Andre132 calls Nurse Andrea. · Andrea! · 1:47 LabRatsLover9 LOL · 1:47 Andre132 Come here! · We need him to laugh. · 1:47 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 is still dead · 1:47 Andre132 Andrea: Why? · 1:47 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 wakes up · 1:47 Andre132 Laughing will heal him. · 1:47 LabRatsLover9 YOU KNOW I'M A GIRL RIGHT? · 1:48 Andre132 Her. · 1:48 RandomBiscuit LOL · 1:48 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 faints again · 1:48 Andre132 Oops. · Just make her laugh. · 1:48 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 is dead again · * LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly · Andre · the only way to heal me · play this song · https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjY9k_mEGWs · * LabRatsLover9 faints again · 1:49 Andre132 * Andre132 plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjY9k_mEGWs. · * Andrea132 runs out of the building. · 1:49 LabRatsLover9 did you actually watch it? · 1:49 Andre132 Yep. · 1:49 LabRatsLover9 okay · 1:49 Andre132 Very nice, buddy. · 1:49 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly · * LabRatsLover9 hears golden freddy's jumpscare · 1:50 Andre132 * Andre132 stares. · * Andre132 kills Golden Freddy. · 1:50 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 hears toy bonnie · * LabRatsLover9 wakes up completely · 1:50 Andre132 * Andre132 kills Toy Bonnie. · 1:50 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 hears old freddy · okay you can stop playing it now!!! · 1:51 Andre132 * Andre132 kills all animatronics. · 1:51 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 hears phantom Foxy · * LabRatsLover9 shuts music off · 1:51 Andre132 * Andre132 kills all phantoms. · 1:51 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 hugs Andre · 1:52 Andre132 Yay! · 1:52 LabRatsLover9 I'm alive!!! · 1:52 Andre132 So, is this the end of the film? · 1:52 LabRatsLover9 no · 1:52 RandomBiscuit Dunno · 1:52 LabRatsLover9 no · 1:52 Andre132 OK. · * Andre132 dances the tanto. · 1:52 RandomBiscuit What should we do now? · 1:52 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 opens window blinds to see a giant Freddy Fazbear · 1:53 Andre132 Uh.... · 1:53 LabRatsLover9 uhhhh · 1:53 RandomBiscuit O.O · 1:53 Andre132 * Andre132 faints. · 1:53 LabRatsLover9 We have a monster to go fight · * LabRatsLover9 wakes Andre up · 1:53 Andre132 * Andre132 turns into Hulk. · 1:53 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit gets the Biscuit robot · 1:53 LabRatsLover9 OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!!! TAURUS!!! · * LabRatsLover9 turns into Taurus · 1:54 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit gets army of Pokémon · 1:54 Andre132 * Andre132 gets in AT-AT. · 1:54 LabRatsLover9 Moooo! You're dead Mr. Freddy!!! · * LabRatsLover9 turns back into normal Lover · ya know what? · 1:54 RandomBiscuit What · ? · 1:54 Andre132 * Andre132 has army of Disney Infinity characters. · 1:54 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 summons Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy · 1:55 Andre132 Yay! · 1:55 LabRatsLover9 Natsu: Fire dragon roar!!! · *Natsu breaths fire at the giant Freddy · 1:55 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit summons all the VenturainTale characters to help · 1:55 Andre132 * Andre132 has army of Ewoks. · 1:55 LabRatsLover9 Gray: Ice make spears! · 1:55 Andre132 Attack! · 1:55 LabRatsLover9 *Gray makes spears and throws them at Freddy · 1:56 Andre132 * Andre132 charges at Freddy. · 1:56 LabRatsLover9 Erza: Re-quip! · Erza grabs double swords and cuts both of Freddy's legs off · 1:56 Andre132 * Andre132 gets grabbed by Freddy and thrown to China. · 1:56 LabRatsLover9 *Chica · 1:56 Andre132 No. · I meant China. · 1:57 LabRatsLover9 okay... · 1:57 RandomBiscuit Pokemon: Attacks Freddy · 1:57 Andre132 * Andre132 comes back chinese. · 1:57 LabRatsLover9 Lucy: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!!! TAURUS!!! · 1:57 Andre132 Iron Man: Hacks Freddy to make him weaker. · 1:58 LabRatsLover9 *Lucy summons Taurus and Taurus attacks Freddy and his axe goes through Freddy's ches · 1:58 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit gets into Biscuit robot and fires missiles at Freddy · 1:58 LabRatsLover9 *chest · * LabRatsLover9 uses heat vision and burns Freddy's arms off · 1:58 Andre132 * Andre132 gets in Andrebot. · 1:59 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 joins Andre · 1:59 RandomBiscuit /me · Ignore that.. · 1:59 Andre132 * Andre132 fires explosive blocks at Freddy. · 1:59 LabRatsLover9 lol · * LabRatsLover9 decides to get out of the Andrebot · 1:59 RandomBiscuit * RandomBiscuit fires a missile at Freddy's head · 1:59 Andre132 * Andre132 turns robot into the size of Galactus · 1:59 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 uses heat vision and burns Freddy's head off · 2:00 Andre132 * Andre132 rips Freddy's arms off. · 2:00 RandomBiscuit I think he's dead... · 2:00 LabRatsLover9 yeah · 2:00 Andre132 Oh. · 2:00 LabRatsLover9 Andre, you can come down now · 2:00 Andre132 Yay! · * Andre132 comes down. · Is that it? · 2:01 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 starts singing Mangled: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZSHjUZHZ3s beautifully · yeah, now that's it · 2:01 Andre132 What about Bonnie and Chica? · 2:01 LabRatsLover9 and Foxy · 2:01 Andre132 Where are they? · 2:01 LabRatsLover9 Oh uh · I might have already killed them · 2:01 Andre132 * Andre132 gets in house. · 2:01 LabRatsLover9 about an hour ago · 2:02 Andre132 So... · Is that the end of the movie? · 2:02 LabRatsLover9 sure! · but let's start the next one after your credits!!! · 2:02 Andre132 Credits: · 2:02 LabRatsLover9 * LabRatsLover9 starts to copypaste everything we said · 2:02 Andre132 Starring: · LabRatsLover9 · Andre132 · RandomBiscuit. · Lycan Princess · Pokemons. · Freddy · Bonnie · Chica · Foxy · Other animatronics. · More... · Iron Man. · The End! Again Lover's own take on this following part: Lycan Princess: Wow, I’ve been gone for a while… Andre132: You missed a lot. LabRatsLover9: You know, we make a great team… Andre132: If I could really travel in time… that would be awesome. LabRatsLover9: If you could, you could make Lab Rats never end. Andre132: But… what if they died? The cast would have to die of age. LabRatsLover9: We could make them never die. Andre132: How? LabRatsLover9: I would have the power to do that. Andre132: … Lycan Princess: … Andre132: I’m gonna be your sidekick! Lycan Princess: No, I’m gonna be her sidekick!!! LabRatsLover9: No, you can both be my sidekicks! Andre132: Yay! LabRatsLover9: Andre would be my main sidekick… but still! Lycan Princess: Hey, I’m better than him! LabRatsLover9: You know, you can be replaced… Lycan Princess: by whom? LabRatsLover9: Cute Eyes!!! LabRatsLover9 shows them Cute Eyes the narwhal. Lycan Princess: no!!! Andre132: You could be replaced by a narwhal!!! LabRatsLover9: Or even Pop Tart! LabRatsLover9 shows them Pop Tart the Nyan Cat. Andre132: They could be on our team too, Lover! LabRatsLover9: Yeah! Andre132: The team of Lover, Andre, Cute Eyes, and Pop Tart OfficialBrandonF walks in on our conversation OfficialBrandonF: Can I join? LabRatsLover9: Sure! Lycan Princess starts to plot her revenge…